Entwined To The Past
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: First and Second Squad are sent to Huangchun to investigate a strange happening that seems to have something to do with the village's past and two warriors that arrived in the village more than 5 decades ago.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: And another story...thought about this when briefly went over 'Outlaws of the Marsh' in Chinese class. Once I found out, I was screaming in my head '_Why the heck didn't they get together_?!'. You'll probably understand later. It probably won't take you long to find out who is with who based on my other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Hu Sanniang walked down the corridor, her stance proud as she entered the meeting hall, standing beside her husband, though she was inwardly shivering at being in such close proximity with him. He wasn't a very good husband, after all.

He wrapped a hand around her waist, and although she didn't protest, she pulled away slightly.

She caught Lin Chong's eye from across the hall, who was looking slightly concerned, though it was masked with his usual mask of seriousness. She smiled, with him nodding as he turned to Song Jiang, who was beginning to talk about a village on the North of the Capital.

Apparently, they were full of rich resources, and were near enough to Liangshan Mountain that they could provide for Liangshan. After all, resources were running short for the Outlaws.

However, they were loyal to the Emperor, and, since a direct assault would gain the attention of the Capital, they were going to make peace with the village and hope that it would join Liangshan's cause.

Soon enough, he looked around, his eyes sharp. He first picked out Hu Sanniang, stating that her skill and family name - Zhu - would gain them enough to enter the village. However, only Lin Chong spoke the old-Chinese that they spoke, and would therefore go with Hu Sanniang to the village.

Wang Ying's grip tightened on her waist, and she knew that he was right to do so. Song Jiang didn't often send one or two members of Liangshan on their own to persuade a village.

And, after all, Lin Chong was a reasonably handsome man, though it was known by all that he had joined Liangshan when Gao Qiu and his son started pursuing his wife, who eventually hung herself. She sighed.

She didn't know why she was feeling so conflicted, and then looked back up as Song Jiang concluded the meeting, and told Lin Chong and Hu Sanniang to stay behind, to discuss tactics.

Wang Ying looked at her sharply, and then left with the other Outlaws.

Lin Chung and Hu Sanniang quickly reached an agreement of leaving at dawn - To easily slip past any Capital guards happening to pass by, and, personally, for Hu Sanniang - to leave her lecherous husband quickly and early.

* * *

The next morning, at dawn, both Outlaws left for the village, not saying a word to each other about the day before.

* * *

More than a week later, only one returned.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Lady Green sighed, slightly bored with the lack of action as she sharpened her blades with a spare piece of rock. She looked up, eyes lit up, as she noticed Lin Chung walking towards her.

"Lady Green." He nodded his head courteously. "Commander Apetrully would like you to join us in the briefing room."

Lady Green stood up. _Maybe it might be something good_. She nodded, and, smiling at him, walking side-by-side, both in comfortable silence as Lin Chung greeted many of the animal rulers and humans that they happened to bump into.

When they reached the briefing room of First Squad, she was surprised to find it already full with four members of the Air Force that she was not familiar with, Second Squad, First Squad, Commander Apetrully, and Woo the Wise.

Lin Chung silently left her side and went to join First Squad, while Lady Green stood for a moment, wondering where should she stand, before moving to stand next to Lin Chung, near Commander Apetrully.

"Now that we are all here, I will tell you what you are to do." Commander Apetrully declared.

Woo the Wise pulled out a map.

He rolled it on the table, and all crowded around it.

"There is a village here. It's name is not known, but, back then, it was known as Huangchun."

"Yellow Village." Lin Chung easily translated.

Commander Apetrully smiled, delighted. "Yes. It is north to where the East Citadel is, and is near a place which used to house Outlaws."

"Liangshan Marsh?" Lin Chung volunteered again.

Woo the Wise nodded, answering. "Yes. 36 'Heavenly Spirits', and 72 'Earthly Fiends', 108 important members in total, with many other bandits and men."

"What's this got to do with us?" Kowloon asked, impatient.

"The people in the village are complaining of odd things happening. Not too long ago, a boy found a crystal, one which showed events from who we have now identified as two fighters from Liangshan Marsh."

"You want us to investigate?" Alpha Girl asked, sounding bored. "Why all of us then?"

Commander Apetrully looked up sternly. "Do not take this lightly." He chided her. "This is important. It is said that Liangshan Marsh is haunted with the lives of the 108 Spirits that were unfairly killed after being granted amnesty from the Emperor."

He looked up at each of them, before turning to Lin Chung. "You are familiar with the village?"

Lin Chung nodded. "It is the neighbouring village to the one I was raised in."

Lady Green startled. She was unaware that Lin Chung came from a small village, based on the area and land. She would have thought that he had come from somewhere in the East Citadel. But, then again, that would explain his humbleness and modesty to any great feats achieved.

She looked up again as Commander Apetrully finished. "I want all of you to go to the village. There is an elder there, one who has descended from 3 generations, who will know anything about the Outlaws that visited her. The Air Force is to bring you there and remain there until all of you return."

There were small nods.

Master Chou cleared his throat. "With all due respect, Commander, Lin Chung is the only one who has passed the Parachute test _and_ the Air test."

Lady Green felt herself feel slightly nauseous. She was part of the Navy, not the Air Force.

"Well then, you have to have the test taken immediately! You are to leave at dawn."

For some reason, Lady Green felt a chill go down her spine. She ignored the feeling, focusing on the Air Force, who were currently leading the rest to the Hanger. Rosefinch stopped her.

"You are a member of the Navy, Lady Green. You have already been qualified long ago, as you are trained for all sorts of incidents."

Lady Green exchanged a quick smile with Rosefinch.

She didn't know Rosefinch well, and would look forward to knowing her better - she seemed like a strong, independent young woman, and it was rare that she found another woman in Big Green - she barely knew Alpha Girl, and Mystique Sonia used to hate her.

Lady Green jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Lady Green smiled, before turning to Lin Chung. "So, tell me more about the village, if you don't mind."

* * *

_As Hu Sanniang left, she banged into someone, and winced as it hit a bruise near her hip. Lin Chong, curse his sharp eyes, noticed immediately, and frowned at her. _

_"Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine." She answered calmly, hoping that he believed her and left her. She was not sure how much scrutiny her facade could take before it crumbled down. _

_"You do not seem fine." _

_"Just a bruise. From training." She added quickly. _

_Lin Chong frowned. "Have you not had that looked at?"_

_Hu Sanniang looked down. "I did not have the time to." _

_"Follow me." Lin Chong ordered without preamble, and led her to his room. Her heart pounded wildly, wondering what people would think. But, then again, he was supposed to work together with her. What was he going to do?_

_He led her inside his room, and rummaged around in a trunk containing some clothes. He took out a jar of a cream/salve of some kind. _

_"Take this." _

_"What is it?" Hu Sanniang asked, knowing that she shouldn't stall, but, compared to Wang Ying, Lin Chong was welcome company, before she realised what it was. "I never knew that you got so injured that you needed this much."_

_Lin Chong let a ghost of a smile flicker across his face. It changed his face immensely, even for a brief moment. His eyes crinkled up and turned tender, and any sort of worry lines on his face almost seemed to fade. _

_She wondered why he didn't smile more often. _

_"No. Wu Yong gave me more in fear that I would get injured before I fully recovered." _

_"That is a reasonable fear." She murmured. Lin Chong laughed. _

_"That is true, indeed." He pressed the cool jar into her hand. Hu Sanniang knew she should pull her hand away, but found both of their hands lingering. _

_Looking up, her breath hitched suddenly as she realised their close proximity. They stared at each other for a while, before Lin Chong stepped back. "Good day." _

_"To you as well." _

_Hu Sanniang quickly retreated from the room, wondering what she had gotten herself into. _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Chapter 2:

They set out nice and early. Master Chou, Burly, Mano, Rosefinch, Lin Chung, and Kowloon each manoeuvred their own planes, with the others hopping on behind them.

Lady Green found herself sitting behind Lin Chung as Jumpy hopped on behind Mano. Mystique Sonia took up Rosefinch's plane with Alpha Girl Latifah.

Lin Chung seemed to vibrate with a certain energy. "Excited?" Lady Green asked.

Lin Chung smiled back. "It's been a long time since I last went home. This village is close enough."

And, with that, they set off.

* * *

They arrived in the village in the afternoon, with the Air Force members, Kowloon and Lin Chung pausing for five minutes for a break.

As soon as they landed, excited children gathered around them, gawking at the rockets that were used. Parents quickly shooed their children away while the Heroes got off the planes.

Lady Green looked around.

It was a relatively cosy village - big enough to nearly be considered a town, but small enough to feel secure, with the planting fields surrounding them.

An old lady peeped out of the hut in the middle, and disappeared back inside.

Lady Green didn't have time to ponder this as someone, presumably the leader, walked forward. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "We have been waiting for you."

"We are sorry to have kept you waiting." Lin Chung answered.

Lady Green followed the man as he led the group into the hut, where the old lady was sitting on a mat. She looked up at them with eyes wrinkled beyond compare, yet they shone with wisdom. "Sit." She instructed.

They did so, and the leader kneeled in front of her, taking her offered hand and placing it on his forehead, before turning and bowing as he left.

"So are you the so-called elder who will bring us to Liangshan Marsh?" Archer demanded.

They all shot him a sharp look as Lin Chung hastily covered for him. "Our apologies, madam. We have heard that this village has found evidence of what had happened during two Outlaws' stay here?"

The old lady nodded, looking more satisfied now. "My name is Meiren."

Lin Chung nodded.

She sighed. "The story of the Outlaws has spread down generations, of their bravery, of how they saved this village and its future. It is a small deed, but, around here, it is a large matter."

Meiren stood, and lit up incense. "Two came, at the break of dawn, from Liangshan Marsh. One for their family name, the other for his knowledge in the language that we used to use." She waved the incense, and then put it down in a small pot filled with ash, in front of a picture of…_the founder_, Lady Green supposed.

"One was named Hu Sunniang. She was from a good family, and a fierce fighter. The other was Lin Chong, whose name was more well-known around here, near the East Citadel."

"Lin Chung?" Kowloon interrupted.

"No." Meiren said sharply. "Lin _Chong_. To some, he was invincible on his horse, with his spear in his hand. There is time to explain later."

She turned to Lady Green and Lin Chung, who were kneeling next to each other, studying them for a long time, as if suddenly realising something and taking the opportunity to examine it. "You two seem familiar."

Both looked puzzled at this. "But we have never met." Lady Green voiced out.

Meiren was insistent. "I think I have."

Lin Chung frowned. "I come from the neighbouring village."

Meiren nodded slowly. "I suppose I could have mistaken someone from there when I passed through."

She stood up, and beckoned for them to follow.

They did. She led them into a small room, where there was a small altar in the corner, and two portraits in the other. She lit the candle near the portraits.

It was of a man and a woman. The man stood tall, his spear in his hand, something resembling an eight hanging from it, as well as some red strings. He wore a farmer's straw hat, and a brand of some sort was near the top right of his forehead. He wore leather wrist-bands wrapped around his long-sleeved shirt, sewn of rough but durable cloth.

The female was small but fierce. A stern look adorned her pretty face. Her hair was tied in braids and pushed back by a red and gold headdress with a name prescribed on the middle. She wore red underneath her armour, carrying twin blades.

"This is Lin Chong and Hu Sanniang." Meiren turned to Lady Green. "Might you mind if I ask where your family descends from?"

Lady Green shook her head as she answered. "My family is descended from the Chus, who had descended from the Zhus."

Meiren's face lit up. "Perfect. A Zhu." She pointed to the lady. "Hu Sanniang was originally a Zhu, before she was married off. She was a great warrior, one of the few that could not be defeated."

She turned to Lin Chung, who shook his head slightly forlornly. "I do not know."

"You have not asked?"

"I can_not_ ask. My parents have been deceased for a long time."

Meiren nodded slowly, her eyes soft as she turned back to the portraits. "Lin Chong was a feared member that used to serve the Emperor Huizong. He was the martial arts instructor for the 800,000 strong Imperial Army, and was respected throughout the land before being exiled."

She turned back. "Both set off when the Raiders, some sand tribes, took the children, with some parents. They returned, safe and sound, but neither returned. Only at dawn, Hu Sanniang returned, battered. Lin Chong was never found after that."

* * *

_Hu Sanniang slammed the door of her bedroom shut, locking it and collapsing onto her bed, sobs tearing themselves out of her throat. Why would he not say it? Did he hate her? _

_She had offered herself willingly, but now…_

_Hu Sanniang continued to sob into her threadbare pillow. Would he tell Wang Ying? Wang Ying would be mad, for sure, and would do something worse than he already did. _

_She trembled with fear. _

_But, then again, he had the right to do so. He had sworn to his wife that he would love her for the rest of eternity - alive or dead._

_Fear encompassed her mind, filling her head with chilling thoughts. The only warmth that she previously had was extinguished, cast away to the depths of her mind. She shivered suddenly, wondering what would be awaiting her when she returned to Liangshan. _

_She fell into an unconscious slumber, nightmares plaguing her sleep. _

_However, sometime in the middle of the night, a calm voice read something out to her that she couldn't hear clearly in her fog-addled sleep. She fell asleep again to the soothing feel on someone threading their fingers through her hair. _

_When she woke, there was no one there._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 3:

When Meiren had seen them off, stating that they would start tomorrow, they had wandered around a bit before dinner. Lin Chung, who all of them had seen as a temporary leader (Second Squad slightly reluctant to do so), instructed them to break off in pairs and ask around, see if anything was off, or if there was anything anyone could tell them.

Burly stayed behind in order to take care of the planes. As Mystique Sonia had paired herself up with Rosefinch, Lady Green had paired up with Lin Chung, shooting Jumpy an apologetic look as she didn't know anyone else.

Jumpy had smiled and waved it off, but she could see how much he had wanted to go with Lin Chung, and was now, instead, with NoHands.

Lin Chung and Lady Green took the 3 houses nearer to the fields. The first one yielded no results, the second one merely repeated what Meiren had told them. The third house was more interesting regarding answers.

A young farmer answered the door, and seemed more than delighted to allow the visitors to talk to his great-grandfather, who had merely been a babe when the events had happened, yet whose memory was sharp as an elephant.

When the old man had first caught sight of them, his eyes had lit up. "You came back!"

Lin Chung and Lady Green frowned slightly, confused, looking over at the farmer, who looked just as confused.

"I told them. All of them. You two would come back."

The farmer stepped forward. "Great-grandfather, you have never met them before in your life. How about you take your nap now?" He shot them an apologetic look, but the old man shrugged off his great-grandson's grip.

"No! I want to talk to them."

Lady Green tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Lin Chung, who moved to kneel in front of the old man. His voice was low and soothing, and the farmer backed off. "And who are we?"

The old man laughed in joy. "Hu Sanniang and Lin Chong!"

Lin Chung bit his lip temporarily, but it was quickly dropped as he turned back to the old man with a comforting smile. "Of course. How have you been?"

"Fine!" The old man beamed. "Ever since you rescued us from the Raiders. I _knew_ you escaped!"

"Oh?" Lin Chung asked.

The old man nodded eagerly. "You escaped through the tunnels in the cave, right?"

"What tunnels?" Lin Chung asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"The tunnels we found when we went back. You had defeated all of the Raiders!"

Lin Chung shot a quick look at Lady Green, who immediately understood. She smiled, kneeling to join Lin Chung on the ground in front of the old man.

"Yes, we did." She looked out. "It's getting dark. I'm afraid we have to go."

"Will you come back?" The old man asked.

"We'll try." Lin Chung replied. The old man seemed satisfied with this answer, leaning back on his rocking chair and dozing off.

After thanking the farmer, both left.

* * *

"What should we do?" Lady Green asked.

Lin Chung sighed. "We'll try and see if we can go and explore the caves that he told us about tomorrow, after we have seen the boy and his crystal."

Lady Green nodded. "Do we mention what he said at first?"

The sharpshooter considered it temporarily. "No. We leave it undiscussed first, and see if we can solve it for ourselves before revealing anything."

* * *

That night, a shadow arrived and killed off the boy, smashing the crystal and collecting the pieces.

* * *

_"Let's go!" Lin Chong led Hu Sanniang to the direction of the open field. "They won't have any cover in the fields."_

_Hu Sanniang nodded, leaping aboard her horse, twin blades at the ready. _

_Lin Chong's spear was already in his hand as he looked out for the Raiders. _

_Both rode after them, the Raiders starting to panic after having lost about half of their numbers to the fighters of Liangshan Marsh. _

_"We're going to lose them!" Hu Sanniang realised in growing dismay as she saw the forest come up in front of them. _

_"No, we're not!" Lin Chong contradicted, encouraging his horse to go faster. Without hesitation, he threw his spear forward, catching the back-most Raider in the back. The horse slowed without the encouragement of its rider, and Lin Chung caught up with him, collecting his spear quickly and following the rest of the Raiders. _

_Hu Sanniang mimicked his example, aiming one of her blades towards one of the Raiders carrying 2 children with him. _

_He fell, and she rode up to catch him. _

_Cliffs loomed threateningly up ahead. _

_If Hu Sanniang would have known that they were being led to an ambush, she would never have charged so confidently in. _


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 4:

The boy found dead was the biggest surprise. The crystal missing was only part of the surprise. After offering their condolences, Lin Chung and Lady Green took a morning walk, sighing as they realised that the only lead they had was dead.

Eventually, they returned to breakfast, where the others were discussing trying to get back to Big Green and getting reinforcements.

Lin Chung disagreed, though he did note that one of them should go back and send a message back to Big Green. Mano was quickly dispatched for the job.

However, the rest remained after hearing Lin Chung and Lady Green's peculiar tale of the 'tunnels in the caves', and voted to go and check it out immediately. When they had finished discussing, Meiren joined them.

"I have located a person from the next village. She has volunteered to lead you to Liangshan Marsh today, in the afternoon, if you have nothing on."

They looked dismayed, but Lin Chung quickly consoled them. He, Lady Green, Jumpy, Kowloon and Rosefinch would go and explore the caves - the rest of them head over to Liangshan Marsh. They would return by sundown, and report what they had seen - even if they haven't found anything.

Lady Green wondered why Lin Chung would choose Kowloon, but remembered that he was a pretty decent fighter. Rosefinch and Jumpy and herself she could understand - they were the closest to Lin Chung.

The caves were dark and looming. A barricade of rocks covered the entrance, and a small hole was visible - probably where the boy had crept in and out.

"Whoa." Kowloon stared up at the rocks in awe. "Must've been something powerful in order to have the rocks cover _that_ much of the entrance.

Lin Chung nodded, his face a lot calmer, though the awe was still evident in his face. "Meiren mentioned that Hu Sanniang returned with the children from this direction. As did the old man. If there was a barricade here, and they were fighting, it would make sense why no one came out. It would be almost impossible to do so."

Jumpy gulped. "Dead…bodies…inside?"

At this, even Lin Chung looked disturbed. "We don't know yet. We have to move the rocks first."

Quickly wedging his staff between several rocks, he tugged it, and flicked the rocks away. The rocks scattered around. Lady Green jumped out of the way, but quickly returned to help Lin Chung in his task.

Jumpy giggled as the rest of the group started to work, imagination taking over again.

He eyed Lin Chung and Lady Green, who were surprisingly close together as they worked in sync, seeming to know where each other was going to be.

Finally, Kowloon stopped, admiring the hole they managed to make. "Well, this is going to be as far as we go."

Lin Chung leapt up, peering through the hole, his eyes narrowed as he tried to use his panther vision to look into the darkness. Something caught his eyes, and he squinted, trying to see it, before shaking his head.

"There's something inside, but I can't see what it is."

Rosefinch sighed, dejected. "Should we go inside?"

Lin Chung looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark. Some of us head back to inform the others and prepare food to bring, while the rest of us stay behind in order to get inside. If we wait until tomorrow, the hole might already be covered up, or someone else will get in before us."

Lady Green nodded. "Then who is going back?"

"I'll go back." Rosefinch offered. "I won't be much help here, I'm afraid."

Jumpy nodded. "Jumpy…go…back…"

Lin Chung shot him a curious glance.

Jumpy shivered. "Getting…cold."

Kowloon sighed. "I might as well go. Alpha Girl wants me to report back to her privately."

Lin Chung nodded, and he turned to Lady Green. "Well?"

Lady Green nodded with determination. "I'll stay here."

"Then I will as well." Lin Chung nodded as well.

Kowloon looked up, and turned back to the path. The sun was starting to set. "Good luck."

He turned, and started walking back.

Rosefinch sighed as she turned back to Lin Chung. "We'll be back with food soon."

Jumpy gave Lin Chung and Lady Green a hug before turning and hopping away as well.

Lady Green turned to Lin Chung, gesturing to the hole. "Shall we?"

* * *

_Hu Sanniang lay on her bed, eyes wide in the darkness. A thick blanket had been pulled around her, but she had never felt so cold before. _

_She thought back to her husband, who she supposed was still back at Liangshan._

_Was Wang Ying currently thinking of her now?_

_She shivered and tightened the blanket around her. Not knowing what to do, she sat up in bed, wrapping the duvet around her. Standing up, she padded quietly to the door which led to the small room beside hers. _

_She knocked, hoping that the occupant was still inside. _

_He was. _

_Lin Chong opened the door, bearing a confused look. "Hu Sanniang? Is there anything that I can do for you?"_

_Hu Sanniang opened her mouth, before closing it abruptly. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. If you aren't busy, may I have the pleasure of having your company?"_

_Lin Chong's eyes softened. "Of course." _

_They made their way outside, Hu Sanniang looking up at the night sky. _

_"What are you looking at?"_

_Hu Sanniang pointed up. "The stars." _

_"What for?" His voice was low, but curious. _

_She smiled in spite of herself. "When I was a young girl, my mother would tell me stories about the stars. There were many stars, and they each represented one of us." _

_Lin Chong looked up, head tilted to one side. "And which one are you?"_

_Hu Sanniang shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."_

_"No?"_

_"No." Hu Sanniang spoke. _

_"Then how are you sure that you are one of them?" He asked again. Hu Sanniang looked at him, frowning slightly. _

_"Because we are. Whenever someone dies, a star will vanish. Whenever someone is born, a star will appear in the night sky." _

_Humour coloured his tone. "And what star do you think I am?" _

_Hu Sanniang turned, suddenly realising their close proximity. She was thankful of the dim lighting that the moon gave out, allowing her blush to go unnoticed. Lin Chong's body heat seeped through his clothing, and his bare hand brushed her arm unconsciously._

_"Well, I think that you can choose one yourself."_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Lady Green got inside first, Lin Chung waiting outside. When she got in, she needed a few minutes to get her eyes accustomed to the darkness.

Lin Chung landed lightly beside her, and she stumbled slightly. Lin Chung held an arm out to her to steady her, before looking at the floor, and backing away quickly.

Lady Green followed his line of sight, and her eyes widened.

She stepped back quickly.

A dead face stared up at them, already rotted away. The eyehole was empty, the skin a disgusting grey colour, and the teeth black. The expression was fierce, baring his teeth. He was wearing a blackhead and robe thing that covered mostly every inch of his face.

Lady Green shuddered when she found more staring up at the sky, scattered around.

Lin Chung was first to move, cautiously avoiding stepping on anything.

A satchel lay in the corner, and he picked it up with his staff.

As he did, the contents tumbled out of the bag. A notebook was there, some pages torn out already. Charcoal was there, most likely to write inside the book, and so was a crystal.

Lin Chung examined the crystal.

It was faded away, and barely glowed in the dark. It was topaz, a gorgeous but faded honey colour. Lady Green stepped forward, looking at the crystal to.

Tearing off a bit of his trousers, Lin Chung picked up the crystal. He turned to Lady Green, who backed away slightly in order to avoid getting hit.

Her eyes widened as she tripped over a body, and she fell forward, Lin Chung's strong grip stopping her from falling once again. As he did so, the crystal fell out of his hands, ready to hit the floor and crack.

Lady Green snatched herself out of the grip, lunging for the crystal at the same time as Lin Chung, who had noticed the same thing.

Both reached the crystal in the nick of time, but they were suddenly transported elsewhere.

* * *

"Lin Chung?" Lady Green asked as she looked around. Daylight shone through the open entrance of the cave.

Lin Chung was right next to her, looking at confused as she did.

A voice outside caught their attention, and they turned, seeing two people approaching a horde of people dressed in black.

The bodies in the cave, Lady Green realised belatedly.

There were the sounds of crying children, before something happened. The children suddenly transferred to the lady's grip, while the man pulled out his long spear, still on his horse. He leapt down neatly, eyes still glaring at the group of people.

Now, as they approached, Lady Green's eyes widened as she realised who they were.

Hu Sanniang stood there in all her glory, blocking the children behind her. Her eyes were sharp, blades gleaming as she stared down the group of people. Lin Chong was the same, his face angular and tanned, weariness emanating from his figure.

Suddenly, the group turned and fled.

Lin Chong shouted out something to Hu Sanniang, and hurried inside after the group of people.

The people turned, one of them launching a spear at Lin Chong, who Lady Green noticed was surprisingly tall.

He ducked, charging forward, even as the spear hit the top of the cave. They all turned as the cave barricaded in on itself.

Lin Chong turned, eyes blazing, and the group of people seemed to back away, knowing that there was no escaping him.

The crystal suddenly gleamed where it was still in Lady Green's hands.

She turned to look at it, and darkness surrounded them once more.

* * *

Rosefinch walked into the clearing, closely followed by the rest of First and Second Squad. "Where're they?"

Jumpy shrugged, and Kowloon approached the hole. "Hello?" He called into it.

Lady Green sounded shaken as she responded. "We're coming out now."

Kowloon backed away. "You guys ok?"

Lady Green clambered out, before landing on her feet. Lin Chung was right behind her, landing on all fours before he straightened up.

Both were pale, their eyes wide, but they kept on a calm demeanour for their friends.

They turned to one another, eyes clearly sending a message.

_We'll talk about this later._


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: Forgot to mention, I own none of the characters in the chapters, such as Hu Sanniang or Lin Chong. They belong to Water Margin/Outlaws of the Marsh 《水浒传》, to the author, Shi Nai'an. Pictures of them from the TV series are on my profile if you're curious.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

At night, Lin Chung and Lady Green walked out into the open air and talked. "What do you think it means?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "I'm as confused as you are. The only thing they showed us was what Meiren had told us herself."

"I know, but I get the feeling that something bigger that we don't understand. Remember what Mystique Sonia told us about the history of Liangshan from the Exiles' descendants?"

Lin Chung nodded slowly. "Wang Ying and Hu Sanniang were married. Lin Chong was exiled by the Emperor's advisor, whose son wanted Lin Chong's wife. After Lin Chong left, his wife committed suicide to remain loyal."

"Not only that." Lady Green frowned. "Remember? She mentioned that only after Hu Sanniang returned from Huangchun that she finally had a child. Wang Ying was thought to be barren, which was why many didn't want to be his wife, as they wanted a child."

Lin Chung finished her thoughts. "But if Wang Ying was barren, then he couldn't have produced the child with Hu Sanniang."

"So who else would be able to?" Lady Green asked, frowning.

Lin Chung's eyes widened. "You don't think that…"

Lady Green froze. "Would they? They wouldn't."

"She had one child. One child only, and that was after the trip to Huangchun. None of the villagers here had had enough contact with her. None of them would dare to try and sleep with her - she would've protected herself."

"But…you think he _forced_ himself on her?"

Lin Chung shook his head distractedly. "Meiren mentioned that Hu Sanniang was really bothered by Lin Chong's disappearance. If he had forced himself on her, she would've been elated. And she celebrated the birth of the child."

Lady Green's eyes widened even more. "You think they had an affair?"

Lin Chung growled, raking a hand through his hair. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Hu Sanniang, who was happily married to Wang Ying, have an affair with Lin Chong, who had sworn to be loyal to his wife until his own death?"

Lady Green then frowned, trying to look at it from a different perspective. "What if she _hadn't_ been as happy as she seemed?"

Lin Chung eyed her curiously.

She continued. "What if she _hadn't_ been happy, and Lin Chong had been around?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "No, she wouldn't take advantage of that. From Meiren's stories, she didn't seem like the type."

"Then what about Lin Chong?" Lady Green asked. "None of the villagers except for the elder at that time had much contact with Lin Chong. The old man might've, but he would've viewed him in a heroic light, due to Lin Chong rescuing him when he was young."

"This is confusing." Lin Chung sighed. "Until we have all the facts at our disposal, we can only guess and make assumptions."

"So," Lady Green said. "From what we have, Lin Chong and Hu Sanniang headed off to Huangchun together to take care of some rogues. Hu Sanniang could've not been as happy as she had seemed. Wang Ying was barren, so they never had any children. When they are at Huangchun, Lin Chong supposedly dies, his body never found.

"Hu Sanniang is devastated. She returns to Liangshan, and has a child, who she happily celebrates with the other Exiles as a miracle. After that, she dies, leaving everything to the child. The child has great-grandchildren, before the line supposedly dies out."

Lin Chung sighed. "We'll find out in the morning."

* * *

_Hu Sanniang placed a hand on her swollen stomach. She sighed happily, feeling the baby kick. Wang Ying smiled at her as she turned to speak to Gu Dasao. _

_He had been more gentle ever since she had gotten pregnant. _

_"You have a miracle growing inside of you." He would say. _

_And she would smile and nod whole-heartedly_

_Because the child _was_ a miracle. _

_Not because it was Wang Ying's and he was barren. _

_But because of something else. _

_Everytime she felt her stomach, she would think about his eyes, his features, his smile. _

_Would the child inherit his eyes? His ridiculously tall height? Even better, maybe his smile. _

_She would constantly find herself daydreaming, since Song Jiang prevented her from attending any sort of missions. _

_All the Exiles now had something to look forward to._

_A child from amongst their ranks. The females wouldn't stop gossiping with her, and it got tiresome after a few days. Even the male Exiles constantly talked to her. _

_She was, to be honest, touched by their concern. She had yet to inform her brother, though. _

_And…she wasn't sure whether to tell her brother the truth. He would find out eventually, though - after all, she _had_ inherited her sharp wits from someone, and with her sort of unluckiness, he would've inherited it as well. _

_But…?_

_She looked down at her stomach, and placed a gently hand on it, a faint smile on her face. _

_She hoped he would be proud. _


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Outlaws of the Marsh (where some characters are from and their stories) belong to Shi Nai'an.

* * *

Chapter 7:

The morning was silent, as they all got up to get breakfast. After much discussion, it was decided that the remaining few that hadn't had the chance to see Liangshan would go to see, while some of the others stayed behind to make sure that the cave stayed unknown.

Along the way, Lady Green and Lin Chung didn't talk about it much, but in the early dawn, the topic they discussed was quite often talked about.

It was frustrating to both that they couldn't form a solid conclusion.

That was, until Lin Chung mentioned that his old village was near Liangshan.

They immediately offered to visit the village, with Lin Chung agreeing. Making their way to the small but cosy looking village, they looked around in awe.

It was hard to see how Lin Chung, one of the finest warriors in Hidden Kingdom, could be raised in such a small and modest-looking village.

Men worked hard in the fields, occasionally calling out greetings to Lin Chung, with him calling back.

Once they reached the inner-village, where most of the houses were gathered, Lin Chung was nearly tackled over by a 7-year-old.

"Lin!" The boy was clearly excited, eyes gleaming.

"Hi, Lu." Lin Chung knelt down to the boy's level, smiling broadly. "Where's your mother?"

Lu pointed towards a young lady walking to them, expression friendly. "Lin!" She hugged him tightly, with him returning it just as well.

"Uh, Lin Chung?" Kowloon prompted.

"Right." Lin Chung turned to his friends. "Lina, these are my friends, Rosefinch, Kowloon, Jumpy, Lady Green, Golden-Eye Husky, and Mano." She smiled politely at them. "Guys, this is my adopted cousin, Lina."

"Nice to meet you." Lady Green was the first to greet.

Lina smiled at her. "Likewise. You have a well-known reputation around here."

Lady Green ducked her head, surprised that she was known even out here.

Lina seemed to sense that as she laughed. "My dear, we keep tabs on Big Green. After all, Lin Chung's in it, isn't he?"

Lin Chung smiled bashfully at her.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"We need to get to Liangshan, and I realised that the village was on the way. So we decided to visit."

"Yay!" Lu cheered, taking ahold of Lin Chung's hand. "C'mon! Papa will want to see you again."

Lin Chung gave the group an apologetic glance before he was dragged away, back to the fields.

Lady Green watched in amusement as more children started to crowd around him. "Popular, isn't he?"

Lina laughed again. "You have no idea. The children love him." She beckoned to them. "C'mon, I'll show you the fields."

They followed her out into the fields, where, sure enough, Lin Chung was surrounded by some farmers, who were laughing as they talked to him, delight clearly on their faces. The children were dancing around him, Lu having hadn't let go of his hand yet.

"That's sweet." Rosefinch stated, looking at the scene.

Lina smiled fondly. "Yes…he's always been one of them, even after he joined Big Green."

"Why _did_ he join Big Green?" Kowloon asked, curious.

Lina's eyes darkened. "It's…hard to explain. Get him to explain it to you. It's not my story to share."

* * *

_Hu Sanniang looked at Lin Chong. They had stopped for a break on their way to the village, and both had sat quietly, relishing the silence for once compared to the rough sounds of battle and training. _

_"Are you alright now?" _

_Hu Sanniang startled at the sound of Lin Chong's voice. "I beg your pardon?"_

_"Are you alright now? After the training and the balm?"_

_Hu Sanniang looked down at her hands guiltily, hoping that he wouldn't notice. She _had_ used the balm, but for bruises that _weren't_ the result of training. "Yes, the balm helped."_

_Lin Chong was sometimes way too perceptive for his own good. "Just for training?"_

_"What?" She asked, surprised. She tried to maintain a calm facade. _

_"Those bruises. The one on your hip." His voice was low and soothing. "No one ever strikes that low, not even with the fake swords we sometimes use. No one hits the back of their blade into someone's waist - usually someone's heart."_

_"What are you talking about?" Hu Sanniang tried to regain control of the conversation. _

_Lin Chong's dark eyes fixed hers. "Be careful as to what you do. I do not wish for you to end up like my wife." _

_He stood up abruptly, and then turned, walking several metres away. "It's getting late. I'll take first watch." _


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Any characters such as Hu Sanniang and Lin Chong belong to Shi Nai'an's 'Outlaws of the Marsh'.

* * *

Chapter 8:

They left the village early the next morning, only saying goodbye to Lina, before they started their trek to Liangshan. Golden-Eye Husky and Mano clearly remembered the way there, thank goodness as they would've been sorta lost otherwise, and, mixed with Lin Chung's knowledge of the small area around the village where he grew up, they made their way quickly.

The place was looming.

"Whoa." Rosefinch breathed out as she looked upon the old hideout of the Outlaws.

"Let's go." Lin Chung nodded at Golden-Eye Husky and Mano to lead them inside.

Both obediently did so.

The inside corridor reminded some of Big Green, but it was relatively older. There was a sort of ancient feeling about it, but none commented. The walls were made of stone, and crumbling at the edges, though the foundation still stayed strong.

Nothing adorned the walls, though the decorative pillars and ceiling planks more than made up for it. The decorations, surely once had been bright and colourful, was now faded and had lost some of its previous splendour.

The doors to each room were old, with a sort of step before they entered inside. Mano warned them not to step on them, as it was considered bad luck to do so. Kowloon snorted. "What do you mean?"

"Mighty Ray stepped on it by accident. He fell and nearly cracked his head if Mystique Sonia had not caught him."

This silenced Kowloon. He knew better than to try and test his luck.

Most of the rooms were empty, and Mano led them to Hu Sanniang's room first. Of course, she had shared the room with Wang Ying. The room was relatively simple. The bed was still standing, the desk dusty. There was a closet full of moths, and a weapon rack.

The group spread out, looking around at the many places.

Lady Green knelt down beside the bed and was about to stand up again, before a little cabinet under the bed, to the very corner, so that unless the light shone right, they wouldn't be able to see it.

Calling to the others, Lin Chung, whose arms were slightly longer than hers being taller than her, reached out underneath the bed and dragged the dusty small thing out.

It was made of metal and intricately carved, with a small door on one side. It was surprisingly strong, even after leaving it there for many years. Mano and Golden-Eye Husky seemed surprised - they hadn't seen the box the first time they were there.

Lady Green yanked the door open, but still with respect. The dust clouded around, before they looked into the box.

A small half-empty jar rolled out. It was a simple thing, made of glass and covered with a cloth, which had it's sides bound to the jar with string.

Lin Chung tentatively opened it, and they backed away slightly. He peered into the content, and hesitantly dipped his fingers in, sniffing at it. "A healing balm." his voice reassured them.

"A what?" Kowloon asked.

"A healing balm. I've seen some in my village - used it before. This is an older version, but the smell is still there."

"What would she do with healing balm?" Kowloon asked again, confused.

Lady Green frowned. "Well, she was a warrior. She must've gotten hurt in battle a lot." The jar was still in Lin Chung's hands. "Should we take that with us?"

Lin Chung looked at it, before nodding.

They moved out of the room, and headed further into the building.

The rooms had nothing interesting, and had the same basic layout - bed at the furthest corner in, wardrobe right beside it. Weapons rack in reachable distance. Different shapes of jars containing the healing balm were around, but none felt compelled to carry them.

"Seems like each had their own unique jar." Rosefinch noted.

Finally, they reached Lin Chong's one.

Entering inside, they looked around. It was relatively neat, and contained more dust inside it. They entered carefully.

"Be careful." Lin Chung noted. All of them followed his advice, carefully looking at things. The weapon rack was empty, and the moths had long-finished the clothes inside.

After a while, Rosefinch frowned. "There's no jar."

They turned to her, now just realising the same thing.

"Maybe Lin Chong took his with him? And they never got the chance to take it back."

Lady Green shook her head. "I don't think so." She gestured to the jar that Lin Chung was still holding. "Look at that more carefully."

They gathered around the jar, squinting in the dark light.

"There's some writing on it." Kowloon noted. They peered at it. The letters were intricately carved into the jar with precision.

"林冲." Lin Chung read. Lady Green frowned. It sure as anything sounded a lot like Lin Chung's own name, just with a different pronunciation. But the pronunciation made the name more unique.

They stood in silence for a while, before Kowloon spoke. "Why would Hu Sanniang have Lin Chong's jar of healing balm?"

"Maybe he lent it to her? And she forgot to return it." Rosefinch suggested. "If he had given it to her right before they left, then she would never have had the opportunity to return it, right? Maybe she felt guilty and kept it."

"But why risk the fact of others thinking that both were having an affair?" Lady Green said. The looks given to her were strange ones. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Hu Sanniang had the jar of healing balm. As a warrior, she would have many injuries. Lin Chong too. We already saw that Wang Ying had his own jar. Why borrow from Lin Chong when Wang Ying would readily give her some? It would be suggestive back then as to her relationship with him."

Rosefinch frowned. "That's a good point, but there's no explanation."

Lin Chung was staring at it. "Maybe they _did_ have an affair."

All looked sharply at him.

He stared steadily back at them. "Hu Sanniang could have gotten the healing balm from her husband at any time she wanted to. But she didn't. Assuming that Lin Chong gave her the healing cream - both of them then left for the village. Something was going on between her and Wang Ying, or she would've just asked him or it."

The silence was deafening. "You mean that…you think…that Wang Ying was…" Kowloon never finished the thought, but he didn't need to. Lady Green did.

"Abusive."

* * *

_"Lin Chong?" Hu Sanniang called to the meditating warrior. He opened his eyes, almost lazily, and fixed his stare on her. _

_"Yes?" _

_They were spending their first night in the village. Quickly, the elder of the village had given both of them rooms in her own home. After trying to refuse, the elder insisted, and had their things moved there before both could react._

_Graciously, they finally accepted. _

_They had just finished their dinner, and Hu Sanniang was still trying to think how she felt for the exiled trainer of the Imperial Army. _

_"Are you alright?" Hu Sanniang realised how long she had been quiet. _

_"Um, yes." _

_Lin Chong invited her to sit next to him. She did so. "What is it?"_

_"Do you think about your wife?" the thought was rushed out before it could be fully thought out._

_A moment of quiet. Hu Sanniang risked a look at Lin Chong, who was frowning slightly. _

_"Sometimes." _

_"Only sometimes?" _

_Lin Chong sighed. "We are constantly in battle, Hu Sanniang. It is hard to find a moment of peace around Liangshan."_

_"Right. I'm sorry." Hu Sanniang bit her lip. "May I ask you a question?"_

_"I believe you just did."_

_Hu Sanniang flushed, before her pride leapt out to her defence - by asking the question. "How do you think husbands should treat their wives and mistresses?" _

_Lin Chong blinked, taken aback. _

_And Hu Sanniang instantly knew that this was pretty much a confession as to what Wang Ying did to her. "Forget about it." she made to stand up and leave, but Lin Chong's voice interrupted her, and she turned back, startled. _

_"I believe that the husband should treat the wife the best. Gently, with the greatest care. The mistresses…the husband should stay loyal to the wife. I do not generally enjoy the company of people who have too many mistresses to count." _

_"Oh." Hu Sanniang looked down. "What of the wife's behaviour?"_

_"She should be dutiful, taking care of the husband."_

_Hu Sanniang peered at his face. "Was your wife like this?" she knew that she was stepping into dangerous territory. In fact, it was considered lucky that he even answered any of her questions. _

_Lin Chong suddenly turned to her. "Why are you asking me this?" _

_Hu Sanniang froze. Her mind frantically ran with excuses, but before she could voice any one of them, he spoke again, turning back to his meditation and closing his eyes. _

_"If something is bothering you, Hu Sanniang…talk to someone about it."_

I just did._ Hu Sanniang thought as she left. _And I'm still not sure about what I should do.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

Characters such as Hu Sanniang and Lin Chong belong to Shi Nai'an, "Outlaws of the Marsh".

* * *

Chapter 9:

The group headed out silently. The thoughts were still running through their head. Lady Green and Lin Chung, who had already reached this conclusion a few days ago, were quiet as they thought about it.

This only proved it.

No matter how noble people had claimed both to be, they had had an affair.

And why not? Lady Green thought. Hu Sanniang was being abused by Wang Ying, her husband. Lin Chong had happened to fall into the equation, with his wife having hung herself.

Something still grated at her, though, and she joined Lin Chung at the back. "Lin Chung." He turned to her, eyes distracted. "This still doesn't solve any questions we had about how Lin Chong died."

Lin Chung nodded. "That was what I was thinking." He paused for a moment. "Should we head back to the caves? If we can go in deep enough, we might be able to find a body at least to prove that Lin Chong had died. It's impossible for anyone to escape the cave, especially since he was alone."

Lady Green nodded. "Do we tell them, though?"

"I don't know." Lin Chung told her honestly. "We worked out the affair between the both of them…but now?"

Lady Green frowned. "Maybe we should. If we happen to get stuck, we can get help."

Lin Chung shook his head at that moment. "No. We shouldn't have them worrying. We're more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

"What's this about?" Lady Green demanded.

Lin Chung looked worried as he told her. "I spoke with Lina not too long ago. She mentioned about some danger near the caves."

"We never saw any danger." Lady Green reminded him.

Lin Chung looked at her. "That's what worries me."

Lady Green finally nodded. "Very well." She turned to the group, who were still quiet. "Guys!" They turned, looking at her. "I just realised I left something at the caves. I need to go get it."

As usual, Lin Chung spoke up, playing his role. "I'll go with you."

"Wait." Kowloon frowned. "Shouldn't we stick together?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "Go back and tell the others what we have found out. We'll rejoin you not too soon afterwards."

They nodded, and turned to continue as Lin Chung and Lady Green turned into the forest.

After much walking, they eventually decided to stop. Lady Green turned. "I should go and refill my water bottle. What about yours?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Lady Green nodded as she headed to where she heard a creek running. She moved to bend and get some water, but a reflection stopped her. She moved out of the way just in time as a large hand shoved downwards where her head had been not too long ago.

Her eyes widened as they fell on the giant.

He was three times her size, with pointed ears and slanted red eyes. His skin was grey, and he was dressed in nothing but a loincloth. His expression was the ugliest Lady Green had ever seen, and she suddenly felt a jolt of fear go through her.

If he had succeeded in pushing her into the river, he would have crushed her head against the rocks and _killed_ her. She watched carefully, drawing her two blades.

The giant lunged towards her, but she leapt backwards, slicing his arm. He bellowed in pain, and Lady Green's eyes widened once more as he swept towards her. She leapt back once more, but wasn't fast enough as another hand swept her behind, sending her smashing into his chest.

"_Lin Chung_!" She normally wouldn't be this scared - she had faced waves almost 4 times her height to defeat Highroller's army, but something about the creature and his inhuman speed and silence scared her.

The giant didn't understand, and sent her crashing into the creek. She groaned as she stood up, wiping water from her face, and barely leapt back in time as the giant came crashing into her.

Her blades had been lost in the creek somewhere when she had crashed, and she growled in frustration, before backing away as the giant got hold of her. He grinned, teeth yellow and crooked.

Suddenly, a staff from behind slammed against the giant's shoulder, and he dropped her. The giant turned, growling as he swiped at Lin Chung.

Unlike her, Lin Chung didn't leap back, only leapt _onto_ the arm, and flipped himself in the air, sending several devastating bamboo shoots into the giant's head. He bellowed and swiped at Lin Chung, who went stumbling into the creek.

Lady Green stood up, ready to defend him, before the giant turned and slammed his hand onto her skull, sending her flying into the tree and landing dazedly.

She rubbed her head, trying to focus.

Her vision was blurry, and she could barely make out Lin Chung blocking one of the giant's attacks, before his staff was violently ripped out of his hands and sent crashing next to her. Lin Chung looked around, quickly diving for a blade, rolling out of the way as the giant's hand flew in that direction.

Lady Green barely registered that the twin blades that Lin Chung was now using were hers, and she tried to focus, before her eyes widened as she heard a muffled yell, before Lin Chung's head was forced underwater.

The giant was watching, satisfied as Lin Chung struggled to get out.

And the struggles were getting weaker.

Lady Green grabbed Lin Chung's staff, and aimed the weapon at the giant, before throwing it like a spear. It caught the giant in the head, shooting right through it.

He collapsed next to Lin Chung as Lin Chung submerged onto the bank, coughing up water as he supported himself on his elbows, drenched to the bone.

Lady Green hurriedly rushed to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lin Chung nodded, looking at the monstrosity as it lay, dead, in the creek. "I understand what Lina meant now. The giant lived around this area, I suppose. This is the path that Lina and the villagers use to get around. The giant must've gotten to them, but not the villagers from Huangchun, since they use a different route. That's why we didn't see him before."

"We should've brought the others."

"No use now." Lin Chung noted as he offered Lady Green her wet blades.

Lady Green accepted them, watching as Lin Chung walked over to the giant and stood on him, pulling his staff out. "I apologise for killing him with your weapon."

Lin Chung smiled faintly as he shook his head. "Thank _you_ for saving me with my own weapon."

Lady Green returned the smile, before both straightened up and headed towards the direction of the caves. They remained silent, the only sound being Lin Chung's shoes, which were slowly drying as they walked.

They stopped suddenly as they looked. Horse-tracks were clear in the dirt. A camp had been disassembled recently - smoke was still curling up. Blood was splattered around, and Lady Green shot Lin Chung an alarmed look. Lin Chung was frowning, before turning back to Lady Green.

"We have to go on. They should be able to defend themselves."

"The blood?"

Lin Chung hesitated. "I suppose the giant had gotten to them before us."

By the time they reached the cave, Lin Chung was half-dry. The camp had been disassembled.

"I guess they returned."

The hole was still there, thank goodness, and both crept into it, landing neatly. Ignoring the bodies as they waited for their eyes to get accustomed to the dark.

They headed inwards, weapons already out should they encounter any beings.

Quietly, they moved, before they discovered a tunnel leading inwards. Seeing some darker stains, both looked at one another and nodded, moving as one as they went inside - Lady Green led while Lin Chung covered their rear.

After a few minutes of walking, Lady Green smelled something familiar. "The sea?" she asked. Lin Chung heard her, and looked at her curiously.

They moved onwards, before the tunnel became lighter. "This seems like the right direction." Lin Chung noted. Lady Green nodded, blades still out.

Just then, she tripped over something, and would've fallen flat on her face had Lin Chung not caught her. She looked up, seeing Lin Chung just a few inches from her face. They stayed silent, before both broke away at the same time.

Lin Chung looked down at what Lady Green had tripped over previously.

He picked it up. It was a cloak with a hood attached to it. He looked at it, frowning. It seemed so familiar, but from _where_?

Lady Green looked at it carefully. "Is it…Lin Chong's?"

"Yes." Lin Chung nodded, finally remembering. "The picture."

Suddenly, even inside the cave, they felt something rush past them. They turned instinctively in that direction, stumbling as the same rush returned. Then…a scream.

Both turned to each other, startled, and sprinted out in the other direction.

Still holding onto the cloak.

* * *

_Lin Chong held his ground as he looked at the raiders. They may have the advantage in numbers, but he wasn't going to let that faze him. _

_He held his ground, spear held ready in his hand. His eyes glowed in the dark. _

_The raiders instantly attacked as one. _

_They were well-trained, that he could admit. They moved in synchronisation and speed, and had clearly trained alongside each other with a good instructor. _

_He had used to teach the Imperial Army troops to fight like this as well. _

_He dodged a spear, and struck another down quickly. He dodged another blade, but blocked the third spear, before plunging his spear into the last man. Two down, two to go. _

_The raiders seemed to realise that they weren't going to win, going from the depressed slump in their shoulders. But they still raised their head high and attacked. They had honour - that he could also admit. _

_He dodged one blow and stabbed at the other. _

_The last one did one final charge…right into Lin Chong's spear. _

_And he fell too. _

_Lin Chong turned to look at the avalanche of rocks. He sure as anything wasn't going to be able to get out of this. He had to get out by another way. _

_Entering the inside of the tunnel, he moved quickly and on sure footing, before he finally removed his cloak as the air became too humid for him. He had never been used to such humid weather - he had been raised in the Capital, where the dry north air bit into you viciously. Liangshan had been the same. _

_He ignored the cloak as he continued on, spurred on by the thought of the village, of his brothers at Liangshan…and Hu Sanniang. _


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Quickly, the two made their way to Huangchun, stopping as they realised that everyone had been gathered in cages. They were surrounded by ghostly warriors, who looked fierce…and furious.

Lady Green quickly recognised them as the Outlaws of Liangshan…but how they were here she didn't know. First and Second Squad, along with the Air Force, had also been forced into cages. But that was not what bothered them.

In the middle stood a tall man, whose warriors were guarding the cages. The tall man was holding a rattling box in his hands, and he was smirking at the ghostly person that was currently tied up in the middle.

Lady Green sucked in a breath.

_Hu Sanniang._

* * *

When Gu Dasao was called down to earth from where she had been residing in Heaven, she had been confused. Such a call hadn't been made since…since those times when she had fought alongside her husband and her brothers of Liangshan.

She had made her way down with the others, she had not expected to find the villagers from the village that had called her down in cages.

And she _definitely _had not been prepared to see Hu Sanniang, one of her closest friends, tied and gagged in the middle. None of them had seen Hu Sanniang ever since her death even though they searched.

The same had gone for Lin Chong.

She noted the crazed-looking man holding a rattling box.

She held up her own blades. "How dare you?!" she lunged forward, but was held back by her husband, who shook his head. She glared at him, but he didn't back down.

They watched as the man announced who he was - a hunter.

"And you may ask what I've been hunting down all this years?" the hunter smirked. He pointed at Hu Sanniang. "Her, and all of her descendants."

"What?" Wang Ying lunged forward. "Why?!"

"Oh, I do it all for your sake, Wang Ying."

This had confused them all.

"What?" Wang Ying demanded.

The hunter had laughed, looking at Hu Sanniang, who looked back up at him blankly. "Her children."

"You mean…their children." Song Jiang said.

The hunter shook his head, still smirking. This clicked into Gu Dasao's head, but she ignored it for now. For now, one of her closest friends was tied up by a madman. And she would help her, despite if she had cheated on her own husband or not.

Wang Ying was glaring at Hu Sanniang now, who held her own glare against him. "How could you?" his voice was deadly quiet. This wasn't good. When he was mad, he yelled and shouted. Not like this. Not like this.

Hu Sanniang glared back at him. "After what you had done to me? What would you have expected me to do?!"

"Done what?" Song Jiang interrupted, but Gu Dasao had figured in all out. Looking at Sun Erniang, it was clear that she had figured it out too.

"Abuse." Gu Dasao whispered.

It had only been a whisper, but everyone around had heard it clearly.

Sun Erniang growled at Wang Ying, about to lunge at him, but her husband stopped her in time. Her scream was ear-piercing. "When I get my hands on you, I'll _rip you piece by piece with my own hands and feed you in my buns_!"

The group from Big Green had asked who their respective heroes were when they had compared the 108 heroes of Liangshan Marsh to Big Green, and it was revealed that Sun Erniang was Mystique Sonia.

The heroes looked alarmed as they stared at Mystique Sonia, but she shook her head.

Her buns were all vegetarian.

"With who?" With just those words, everyone fell quiet again. They looked at the man, who smirked as he held up the rattling box in his hands.

"Guess. I'll give you a hint…it's a former exiled instructor." Lu Zhishen lunged forward, eyes blazing at the indignity of having had his blood brother suffer his afterlife days trapped in a box, affair easily forgotten as he realised that Hu Sanniang had been abused by Wang Ying.

He was held back by Wu Yong and Song Jiang, screaming curse after curse.

And, just then, two people emerged from the forest.

"Ah." The man grinned. "We have company. And my last prey."

They looked alarmed, looking around.

It didn't take an expert to find out what he was talking about. "Lin Chung! Lady Green!"

Gu Dasao admired the similarities in both of them and their ancestors, mad as she was. Lady Green held two blades, much like Hu Sanniang, and didn't look like a damsel in distress. Lin Chung was quiet, but eyes blazed with the same fury that Lin Chong had had whenever he went into battle.

"Run!"

Both pair of eyes widened as hunters surrounded them.

Their weapons were raised, and, before they could blink, Lin Chung had sent one of them sprawling back to the head man, who laughed. "Incredible. To think that you even obtained his _skill_…"

Suddenly, the man raised a blade and flung it at Lin Chung. He had no time to move as the blade pierced his chest.

A scream from someone. They didn't bother finding out who as Lin Chung collapsed, blood oozing out of the wound. The cloak he had been carrying dropped with a thump. Lady Green leapt back, eyes wide.

And, just then, the rattling stopped.

No one paid any attention.

But then, the box rattled again. Fiercely.

Caught off-guard, the man dropped the box. Thinking quickly, Gu Dasao flung one of her blades at the lock.

It broke open.

And then a spirit tackled the head man, eyes blazing.

"Lin Chong." Song Jiang whispered, looking at the furious exiled instructor.

His appearance had not changed at all from the picture - hair still long, but hat no longer there. Clothed robes, square shoes, tanned skin with the 'golden mark' on the left side of his forehead. Hu Sanniang looked at him, calm, even as he lunged forward at the head man.

The head man blocked it surprisingly quickly, though he stumbled back at the force.

Knowing that he was outmatched, the head man leapt onto a horse. Lin Chong followed, spear in hand. Gu Dasao rushed to Hu Sanniang, releasing her from her bonds. The moment she did, Hu Sanniang sprang to her feet, her twin blades appearing in her hands.

The other men looked panicked as Song Jiang released the prisoners. Following their leader's example, they leapt aboard horses and galloped in his direction.

Spearing a warrior and shoving him off, Lin Chong leapt aboard the sprinting horse and disappeared into the forest. Hu Sanniang leapt aboard a spare horse, eyes blazing as the horse, too, disappeared into the forest.

Meiren's heart thudded as she looked at the old senile man, who seemed crazy with fear.

The scene seemed all too familiar.

Both disappearing into the forests.

But, this time, Hu Sanniang was determined to return with Lin Chong…if not, not at all.

* * *

_Lina peered into the room. Lin Chung was sitting there with Grandmother. She wasn't technically their grandmother, but everyone called her by that and she treated everyone as if they were her own. _

_Her grandmother was talking to Lin Chung, a hand on his face as he looked up at her, eyes blinking. _

_His back was to her, and Lina felt frustrated. She couldn't see anything now. And she wanted to play with Lin Chung. It was rare that his parents let him out at all except for school, and she wanted to take the opportunity. _

_Then grandmother started talking to Lin Chung in a low voice as Lin Chung wiped his eyes. "Is the light still bothering your eyes?" _

_Lin Chung nodded, frustration evident in his stance. He shifted anxiously, and looked at grandmother. "There isn't anything wrong with me, is there?" _

_Grandmother's face darkened. "No, there isn't. Your mother had no right to do that with you." she then looked up, and caught sight of Lina. "Lina's here, Lin Chung. Go and play with her." _

_Lina beamed as she opened the door, too elated to feel upset about being caught. But her breath caught when she saw Lin Chung. Instead of the bright purple eyes she had gotten used to seeing, they were now a dull black and white. Instead of the light that was usually in them when they played, it was replaced now by a constant thin film over it. _

_But she could tell that they wouldn't want her to talk about it. _

_So she kept quiet, and only when she was in her bed did she wonder what happened to those pretty purple eyes that he used to have. _


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

Epilogue:

Lady Green turned to look at Lin Chung. He still looked pale, but Woo the Wise had reassured them that he would be fine. The poison on the blade had had serious effect.

He had only survived due to the healing balm that they had.

Woo the Wise's counterpart, Wu Yong, had helped them with it, having had made it, and had saved the life of the last descendant of both Lin Chong and Hu Sanniang. After waiting for a day, Gu Dasao eventually concluded that they weren't coming back.

Searching for them, they found the dead bodies and the horses waiting patiently for them.

After they returned back to Big Green, Lin Chung found a stack of scrolls from Wu Yong that detailed his family history, and all helped him piece back together of what happened to his family.

Not long after, things returned to normal - except for the fact that Lin Chung had asked Lady Green out. Surprised, she accepted.

Now, about a year later, they were still together, and a couple supported by many.

In fact, Woo the Wise had started comparing similarities between Lin Chong and Hu Sanniang's love to theirs, wondering if they were a reincarnation to give the two spirits a second chance.

Speaking of the two spirits, no one ever saw them again, but Lady Green could've sworn that she felt their presence when she and Lin Chung first went out.

Life settled down quickly in Big Green after the discovery, but it became more chaotic.

People started to learn the truth about Liangshan, and more descendants of the Outlaws were being discovered everyday. Those who would've liked to be kept in secret sought out Big Green, who guaranteed them the secrecy.

Slowly, the ranks amongst Big Green grew.

Eventually, they would find the Emperor, the rightful Emperor of East Citadel. They would fight a fearsome battle that would result in victory for the side of Big Green. They would reinstate the Emperor as the rightful ruler of Hidden Kingdom. They would swear absolute loyalty to the Emperor, and to no one else.

And, one day, the inhabitants of Hidden Kingdom would welcome the newest child of Lin Chung and Lady Green.

* * *

Hu Sanniang stood on a cliff not too far from Hidden Kingdom. She smiled as she saw the celebrating people of Hidden Kingdom.

This had been what all of them had been fighting for. For the people of China, now Hidden Kingdom, to be free.

Free from the reign of Gaoqiu and the ruthless Emperor.

Governed by a new Emperor, by a new law, helped by the heroes who had seen it all, who knew how to adjust to fit the people's expectations and demands.

She looked at Lin Chong, who was looking down, his face expressionless. His hair wasn't tied up - he preferred to keep it down now. He wore his usual black robes, much like her own, but hers were more feminine and red. He held his staff behind him, posture straight and perfect as always.

"They look happy." she noted to him, searching for his reaction.

He turned to her, letting a smile play on his lips. "Isn't that what we had been fighting for all this time?"

Hu Sanniang smiled at him as she took his hand in hers, and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "So, where to next?"

"Already? I thought you would've wanted to settle." This was said jokingly, but Hu Sanniang sent a mock angry look at him.

He chuckled, as he reciprocated, rubbing his thumb over hers. She smiled, anger immediately melting into her shoes.

They would be alright.

* * *

_Hu Sanniang smiled tiredly at the small bundle in her arms. Gu Dasao and Sun Erniang leaned forward, both their eyes gleaming with anticipation. Gu Dasao smiled gently, looking at Hu Sanniang. "He's gorgeous." _

_A wider smile now framed Hu Sanniang's face as she looked at the child in her arms. _

_His hair was covered thinly with silky dark hair, his face still red as he cried to his heart's content. However, his body was still, only rattling sometimes as his chest heaved. His eyes were surprisingly large in his small face, and Hu Sanniang knew without a doubt that those were _his_ eyes. _

_She smiled at the child._

_Sun Erniang leaned over, waving her finger in front of the child's face. Seeing it, the child instantly quietened, grabbing it and giggling, mood swing suddenly over. _

_"Aw…" Sun Erniang smiled softly, so different from her usual demeanour. _

_Later on, after Hu Sanniang had gone to sleep, Wang Ying would take the baby to the other Outlaws to see. A lot of cooing would go on, all admiring the child, and laughing as the child mimicked their movement, smiling brightly. _

_The baby, in a few days, would be allowed to be handled only by those trusted by his parents. _

_When Wu Yong would look at the baby, he would see something familiar in those large eyes and face, but would say nothing, merely thinking that it must look like either Hu Sanniang or Wang Ying, but he just hadn't had the opportunity to compare. _

_When Lu Zhishen looked at the baby, he would note that something was indescribably familiar at the way the baby smiled at him, eyes wide and adoring. Hu Sanniang, likewise, would note that the baby seemed extremely comfortable in the hands of the tattooed giant. _

_However, Lu Zhishen shook it off, not wanting to disrespect either Hu Sanniang, Wang Ying, or the third party involved. _

_Because he was sure he knew who the third party was. _

_As he looked between Hu Sanniang and Wang Ying, he realised that his sworn brother-in-blood would only do something like this if allowed to, or if something had happened. Thus, he kept his mouth shut, and stared at the baby every moment he could, drinking in the features of his dead brother-in-arms. _

_But, for now, Hu Sanniang looked tenderly into the baby's eyes, seeing the large eyes finally fix adoringly on her._


End file.
